Catwoman
Catwoman is a contestant from Finale: Te Urewera. Remembered for showing interest in BDSM, she enjoyed talking about being "punished" and using her whip. She used her claws and other cat-like abilities to seriously injur other contestants, going as far as to amputate the arm of her former boyfriend Hunter Gatherer. Catwoman frequently used a condescending attitude towards other players, but ocasionally gave rather flirtacious compliments. Te Urewera Catwoman receives the first Reward of the season in Being Bitter Isn't Fun. At the beginning of the episode, the host welcomes the contestants to the fifth season of Finale. Catwoman responds that it is a "pleasure to be here," and meows. Catwoman participates in every round of the challenge, and manages to score two points. putting her in second place, only to lose to Flynn. When she finally scores the first time, she meows again, and says that this what she likes to hear. Despite coming close second, Flynn decides to Reward Catwoman. Upon being Rewarded, Catwoman thanks Flynn, calling him "darling," then says that people shouldn't mess with her. Catwoman recevies a Challenge Advantage as her Reward. After the challenge, Catwoman struts to the tee-pees, where the contestants are staying for the season. Flynn nervously informs the other contestants that he does not like sleeping alone, and asks if he can stay the night with someone. Catwoman kindly agrees to sleep with Flynn, and mentions that Flynn is what she would call "catnip," which she describes as "handsome, dazed, and to die for," then cracking her whip. She tells Gingerbread Princess, who also offered to stay the night with Flynn, that she gets whatever she wants. At the elimination, the contestants are eventually told to vote. Seeing players like Thurstee and Hunter loudly go on about who to vote, Catwoman chuckles and says "this should be fun." Due to not receiving any votes, Catwoman is one of the first players to be passed dinner, which is cookies. Catwoman votes for Chlesea, who receives the most votes and is sent home. When Chelsea is announced to be eliminated, Catwoman asks the host if anyone has ever told him that he's full of surprises. A little while later, Catwoman randomly comments that it is chilly at the elimination dinner. Once the contestants are sent back to the tee-pees, Catwoman cartwheels there. Once there, Flynn invites everyone to a party at his hut, which Catwoman says sounds like fun. Catwoman pairs up with Flynn for the Performance Challenge in THERE'S NO CRYING IN SURVIVAL. Originally, Flynn was deciding between being Hunter or Catwoman's partner, (Catwoman having asked first). He asked Catwoman if she'd care if he switched to Hunter, and she responds by extending her claws towards Hunter and clarifying that Flynn is her partner. Catwoman suggests that Hunter back off, claiming she was doing him a favor. During Thurstee and Jamez Emo's performance, Catwoman interuppts only seconds into the performance, when Thurstee, who is playing Evil Valentine, announces to be the "most evil queen in the entire RP world." Catwoman playfully objects, chuckling and saying that she thinks the title belongs to her. She does not speak for the rest of the performance, and instead files her claws. Flynn and Catwoman are the second group to perform. Catwoman plays Katy Perry from Broadway. To begin the scene, Catwoman stands from her "throne," and commands Flynn, (who is playing Evil Valentine), to silence herself, calling her a peasant. Catwoman then threatens to turn Flynn to dust, and quotes the line "want to play with magic?" from Katy Perry's song Dark Horse. The scene ends with Flynn vaporizing Catwoman, but Catwoman rising from the dead to turn Flynn to dust. After the applause, Catwoman struts back to her seat. The next pair to perform is Hunter and Denny Hallman. During their performance, Catwoman comments that it is fun to watch. Once Gingerbread Princess and Heart and Soul finish their performance, Catwoman gives them "+1 point for effort" and meows. The last pair to perform is Madea and Maleficent, at which point Catwoman seems bored, randomly mentioning that she hasn't robbed any banks in a while. Once the challenge is over, the host eliminates each pair one by one until a winner arises. Catwoman patiently crosses her legs and awaits the results. Two pairs are eliminated, neither being Catwoman and Flynn, and Catwoman states that she's been "a good kitty." In the end, Catwoman and Flynn win the challenge, and Catwoman smirks, confident that she was rewarded for being a "good kitty." The host tells Flynn and Catwoman that they can collectively give out the Reward and Punishment, and Flynn tells Catwoman she can take the Reward. However, Catwoman frowns, saying she wanted to do the Punishment. Flynn tells his partner she can Reward someone, and they can Punish a player together. Catwoman chooses to Punish Madea, smirking. In response, Madea says that she would like to Punish Catwoman for "dressing like a ho," but cannot. Catwoman admits to this, to an extent, telling Madea she knows that she is a "bad kitty." Being rushed by Flynn, Catwoman chooses to Reward Gingerbread Princess. The Rewarded contestant happily thanks Catwoman, and tells her that she is a very valuable "subject," something Gingerbread Princess has been calling every contestant. However, Catwoman warns her to not talk to her like that, saying its dangerous. After the Reward is given out, Madea insults Catwoman yet again, calling her a ho. However, Catwoman thanks Madea for calling her this, and says she likes it. When it is revealed that Madea is pregnant and needs a c-section, Maleficent mentions that Madea has a criminal record, and Catwoman notes that it can't be worse than hers. Before leaving, Madea apologizes to her friends Flynn and Catwoman, which is ironic, considering she had been insulting Catwoman repeatedly the entire episode. At the elimination, Catwoman cartwheels in, and is not pleased to see that the dinner is bottles of Madea's sweat. When the players are told to vote, Catwoman tells everyone that she really wants to "play." At first, it is reasonable to believe that Catwoman is talking about playing in the season, but moments later asks if anyone wants to "play with her." Maleficent volunteers almost immediately, but Catwoman does not respond. Suddenly, Heart and Soul asks if Catwoman can have the Punishment she gave out reset due to Madea having to be evacuated. The host permits it, causing Jamez to complain that Catwoman will Punish him, rolling his eyes and calling her a "feminist bitch." Catwoman calls Jamez a party pooper and says he ruins all the fun. Soon, all the votes are in, and Catwoman is again one of the first people to receive dinner. When she is slid her glass of Madea's sweat, she asks if it can be substituted for catnip, saying she hasn't eaten all day. Eventaully, Jamez is announced to have been eliminated, and Catwoman seems somewhat surprised, claiming that she didn't expect it while filing her claws. While Jamez is doing his Grand Finale, Catwoman cracks her whip a few times, and Hunter notices and says she is hot, only due to her being a woman, however. Despite wanting to Punish all women, Jamez can only Punish one, and chooses Catwoman. Catwoman seems offended, but tells Jamez he is very unpredictable, and that she likes that. She is Punished with Deleted Vote. In Some Kind Of Anxiety Thing, Catwoman struts into the challenge as usual, and says that it is a pleasure to be here. Upon seeing Catwoman enter, the host remembers that she is Punished, and Catwoman tells him that she likes Punishments, that she has been a "very very bad kitty," and deserves to be Punished. Just like the previous night, Hunter compliments Catwoman again, letting her know that she is hot, and also somewhat of an animal, and that he likes it. Moments into the challenge, which is Location Trivia, Hunter hands Catwoman a jar of piss and asks if she will go out with him. Awkwardly, Catwoman casually responds to Hunter that they can later, and have a fancy catnip dinner. Hunter has other plans for dinner, though, saying that he has a great recipe for piss. Catwoman's friend Flynn wins the challenge yet again, and Catwoman congratulates him, and mentions that they need to have a little talk later. Catwoman appears to be ignoring Denny's panic attack, and tries to pursuade Flynn to Reward her. However, Flynn Rewards Denny instead. Before the elimination, Catwoman informs the host that she has to "take care of some unfinished business." It is unknown what this is. At the elimination, Flynn tells Catwoman that she is awesome and his favorite comic book character, while complimenting a majority of the cast. The dinner is announced to be lobster, but Catwoman wonders if its catnip, and decides it will have to do. She begins purring. A few moments later, Hunter asks her if they can be dating now. Catwoman says they can, and stops filing her claws to sit in a chair. She asks Hunter what he likes in a girl, and tells him that she likes a man who is dangerous. Then, she puts her hand on his shoulder and smirks. Yet again, Catwoman is one of the first to receive dinner. Just before being slid his dinner, Flynn makes a piss joke pertaining to Hunter, who tells him to shut up. Defending her new boyfriend, Catwoman condescendingly says, "You think you're so funny, don't you, Flynn?" Catwoman is unable to vote due to her Punishment, and Thurstee is eliminated. Before the challenge begins in I Had To Whore Myself Out, Catwoman sees Hunter being feisty, and says that this is definitely what she likes in a man followed by a meow. While the contestants are waiting for the challenge to be explained, Hunter asks Gingerbread Princess why she keeps hugging him, reminding her that he is dating Catwoman. She then caresses him and says that she's glad they're together. Hunter decides that Catwoman's carresses are better than Gingerbread Princess's hugs, while Catwoman glares at the princess. While the host is explaining the challenge, Catwoman tells Hunter that he is such an exicting man, and seems very content with him. Maleficent calls Catwoman lucky, and says that she would like a man. Catwoman replies to Maleficent that she's sure she would, and that she might be able to share some of her "tricks" with her. According to Catwoman, she literally has a book full of tricks. For the challenge, the Piss Buckets challenge, contestants must hold buckets of piss belonging to a past contestant over their head. If they drop it, they are out, and must give their bucket to another contestant. Catwoman is handed the red bubbling piss of Captain Magma, a contestant from Oaxaca. Upon seeing this, Catwoman is speechless, not knowing what to say about this, but finally saying that as long as it doesn't get on her suit she should be fine, and that she hopes she does not break a nail. Catwoman is eliminated from the challenge after the fourth round, and decides to give her bucket to Gingerbread Princess, who she thinks deserves it. Later, when Maleficent gets out, she chooses to give her buckets of piss to Heart and Soul, and Catwoman commends this for being very villainous. Eventually, Flynn wins the challenge, and decides to Reward Catwoman. Catwoman thanks her, and Gingerbread Princess cluelessley cheers for her. At the elimination, Hunter informs everyone that he did not enjoy fucking the deer he had previously talked about, then corrects himself, admitting he did "a tiny bit." Catwoman responds with "I see how it is," and Hunter defends himself, saying he fucked the deer years ago. Catwoman does not let this go, however, saying that this is why she doesn't play nice with "hero types," referring to Hunter as one. To make things more tense, Hunter admits to having "deer herpes." Catwoman sighs, and says "Oh, Hunty...." Hunter hugs Catwoman, and says that he kills wild cats. This causes Catwoman to extend her claws and warn Hunter to stay back as a piece of advice. Catwoman questions Hunter if he is being serious or not, then challenges him to see if he can kill her before she kills him. Flynn sees this, and declares that there is violence. Catwoman votes to eliminate Maleficent with the majority, and she is sent home. Before Maleficent leaves, Catwoman tells her to keep on being villainous, implying that she has respect for her. Moments later, the sudden conflict between Hunter and Catwoman grows, as Catwoman notes that she has observed Hunter outcasting her from his alliance. Hunter does not respond, and Catwoman says that she is about to get "real crazy." Upon arriving to the challenge in Life's Deciding To Be A Bitch, Catwoman attacks and injures Hunter, who it appears that she is still bitter at. Hunter survives the clawing, followed by Catwoman giving him the middle finger, but claims his arm needs to be amputated. Catwoman ignores her ex-boyfriend cutting his arm off with a spoon, and approves the label given to her by the host, while smirking. Soon after, the contestants and host begin to grow confused of who Heart and Soul is. Catwoman says that she was just about to ask this, and admits that Heart and Soul is very quiet, and that she does not like quiet people, (or Hunter). During the challenge, the Recall Rope Cut, Catwoman receives her first cut from Flynn. Seeing this, Catwoman explains that though she is a woman, she cannot be taken for granted. Immediately after, she receives her second cut from Denny, who calls her a bitch, and seems defensive of his friend Hunter. Catwoman says that life is being a bitch, so she will be one also. Denny is given the chance to cut again, and Catwoman condescendingly dares him to cut her again, but he already has, making her the first person out of the challenge. Catwoman asks if she gets one final cut before being eliminated, and the host tells her no. She attempts to bribe him sexually by unzipping her suit and asking the same question again, but it does not work. The host demands that she does not seduce him, but she argues that seduction is her expertise and scowls. Later in the challenge, Catwoman randomly apologizes to Hunter for being a "bad kitty," and asks him if he wants her to do something "magical" to his legs, so he has to amputate those, too. It is unknown if this was meant seductively or condescendingly. While the host is trying to get people to kiss Gingerbread Princess, who is under a sleeping spell, he suggest Catwoman, thinking the princess might be a lesbian. Catwoman announces that she knows "the boys want to see this really bad," and kisses Gingerbread Princess. It does not wake her up. When Catwoman sees Denny's boner, she remarks that it looks like he has a "tee-pee in his pants." After the challenge, which is won by Denny, Catwoman casually but bitterly informs Denny and Hunter that she will not give them her jury vote under any circumstances. Catwoman's elimination that night is a first in ''Finale ''history, as she is the first person to be "Raffle Table'd out" through the Raffle Table, the series's makeshift tiebreaking method. Originally, the votes tie between Hunter and Flynn, both past friends of Catwoman. It is revealed that the dinner is Hunter's amputated arm, and Catwoman confidently says that the host will be able to serve Hunter's legs next. When she is passed her dinner, Catwoman says that she could kiss the host, but sternly declines the offer, so Catwoman seductively unzips her suit yet again. It is revealed that the contestants must recote, and Catwoman's vote for Hunter remains. Once all the votes are in, the host announces that the they are still tied between Hunter and Flynn. Not knowing what to do, he introduces the Raffle Table to the cast. Catwoman remarks that it is very intense. Catwoman and the rest of the contestants choose a seat on the table, Catwoman choosing the third seat. As the host explains the procedure, Catwoman says that it is very exciting. The table is spun and lands on Catwoman's seat, eliminating her with no votes against her. Seeing Catwoman is eliminated, Denny laughs, due to her dumping his friend. Catwoman attacks Denny and claws his legs. Denny screams that his legs are covered in scratches, while Catwoman seems satisfied. Trivia